Forever the Chosen One
by Black Scribler
Summary: Did you really think that after such an exceptional performance he would had been left in peace for 19 years? Some one should had warned him of a goddess in love.
1. Chapter 1 to Chapter 4

Forever the Chosen One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is original creation of Joanne Rowling. This is simply a work of fan-fiction, because I have enjoyed her books very much, but was left a bit peckish.

Chapter 1: Her Ecstasy

All that she was certain of, was that her present avatar was connected to the living force. It was equally possible that it had been her consciousness that had created the force or the flows of the force which had created her consciousness, but that was completely irrelevant to her.

As it was custom of her kind, she had become the one responsible of making the living force thrive. To that end she had created living beings and had placed them on many planets throughout the universe. Thriving of the force was connected with evolution of living beings, the better they evolved, the better the force developed and greater pleasure she would feel.

She was protector of the circle of life and the evolution. She was in charge of both birth and death. She was supervising all souls which entered samsara until it was their time to leave.

When the time was right she would bestow on some of living beings the gift to manipulate the force. On one planet three brothers had showed great mastery in force manipulation, in order to test them she had given them three gifts related to her darkest manifestation. They had failed miserably, although the youngest brother had showed some hope.

The first moment of thrill had come with the death of two parents who had sacrificed their lives so that their son would live. They had died keeping the faith in the force to protect their child. The child had lived and the fiend had disappeared leaving a monstrosity attached to the child's living force.

Even in difficult conditions, the boy and his force had grown splendidly. The boy had been fated to fight many battles against the fiend. In the course of the last confrontation, the boy had managed to unite the three artefacts of her darkest manifestation. He had also gained very deep understanding of the living force, and had shown readiness to die keeping the faith in the living force to help his friends. He had proven to be the rightful wielder of the gift hidden in the artefacts - the first of the force users to reach this level of evolution.

And right at the moment when she had thought to have reached her best orgasm ever, the boy had surprised her by deciding not to keep the artefacts and thus had driven her to the further regions of pleasure.

Chapter 2: Farewell to Arms

It was over. It was truly and finally over. The thought was echoing in his mind again and again as he placed down the Deathstick in the still hands of his late mentor.

In the past few days he had done it a lot, standing beside graves of dear friends, but for the first time now this was accompanied not with sorrow, but with the feeling of appeasement.

He was now at peace with his past, and was looking with excitement to his future. He had come to terms with Dumbledore's choices and understood the reasons behind them. He was far from happy about them, but it had actually been all Voldemort's fault - the man had been too obsessed with the prophecy, and the only opening which Dumbledore had had against him had been to use the prophecy and organise the events to lead to the final showdown.

In the end Voldemort had paid the price for crippling his own magic by treating it like a tool and thinking that person's soul was not part of their magic. Unfortunately, it was also the way how majority of wizard society treated magic - like it wasn't the living force. (It's incredible how accurate the Lucas' films had been.)

It was ironic how wizards failed to acknowledge some manifestations of magic - like magic of child's laughter or magic of love, saying it was only a muggle expression. Well, he knew that it hadn't been a simple expression which had saved him twice; and there usually was some truth in all fantasy stories and legends.

Which was why he had come to Dumbledore's grave, to part with second of the three Deathly Hallows and dispose of it in the safest way that had come to his mind. Were it not for the fact it was a family heirloom, he would had done the same with the cloak.

Like the legendary wand, the things would start returning to their proper place. He knew that with the defeat of Voldemort he was now even more famous among wizards, but was hoping that people would be too occupied with repairs in their own lives to pay any attention to him. He was hoping to have a nice, simple, peaceful and happy existence. He thanked God for bringing the Weasleys into his life. They were the kind of people easy to live with, who were able to make you forget their faults and keep you concentrated on their qualities, and they were ready to do the same for others.

As he was watching the sun disappear over horizon, he made decision not to look on his past with regret, but with gratitude to fallen friends and to enjoy his life and share happiness with the families they had left behind in honour of their memories.

Chapter 3: The Green-eyed Woman

It had become a recurring dream in the past weeks. They were always the same. He was floating in a mist and a woman would appear in front of him. The only thing he could see of her face were her stunning green eyes as if the rest was blurred by magic. The first time he had thought he had been dreaming about his mother, but the woman's eyes were different from the ones he had seen on the photographs.

He would lower his gaze and notice her naked body and her curves of perfect size and shape, and how close she was. Then heat and tingling would spread from his abdomen and flow into his testicles giving him erection. She would press herself against him calling him 'her Champion' and saying he had proven to have the ability to satisfy her beyond belief, and that he was to receive special prize. They would have sex. They would do it multiple times without interruption and the most dominant feeling would be the vortex of their joint energies growing stronger as her softness was rubbing against him. He would usually wake up when the sensations from the vortex were becoming unbearable.

He would wake up soaked in sweat and breathing heavily, as if he had been running a marathon or indeed having a marathon sex.

It was a great dream to have, but he was bothered by possible implications – although he knew that his feelings for Ginny were strong as ever. Also, there was no woman in his entourage with the same eyes as the woman in his dreams.

It was probably a very good time for him to see a psychiatrist, especially considering his past.

He was still a virgin, because it hadn't looked like he would have any future. It had been one of reasons he had broken up with Ginny. She had been very willing to speed up the things because of the dangerous times, saying she had been certain of her feelings and hadn't thought she could possibly feel any regret for having her first time with Harry. He, on the contrary hadn't wanted to go any further than snogging, because – and he was perfectly aware how selfish he had been – he hadn't wanted to go to his death with the feeling he would be abandoning her after taking one of her treasures.

Furthermore, there was also fear of the extent his personality had been influenced by the presence of the horcrux and how much he would change now that he was free of the burden. Were his feelings for Ginny genuinely his own. Dumbledore had used to believe that Riddle hadn't known any love – but maybe he had understood sexual attraction. Voldemort had been, after all, ready to spare his mother and offer her to Snape for loyal services.

Chapter 4: The First Technomancer

Regardless of his school record, he was gifted with an excellent mind, and very early he had understood the value of applied knowledge vs. simple academic absorption and regurgitation. After all, he had to learn to adapt quickly so that he would always remain within the boundaries of Dursley specified normal and acceptable.

Life with the Dursleys had been filled with tests which people like the Dursleys used to insure that their progeny was developing along the right ways, and the peace of his existence had depended from his capacity to correctly determine the expected behaviour. He had had to fit, because no bad influence near precious Dudley would had been tolerated.

The skill to adapt had turned out to be very useful when he had entered wizard society and had to play the role which was expected from him.

Like Hermione, he had bought many books during his first trip to Diagon Alley, and he had devoured them all. However, unlike Hermione, he hadn't been looking to shine academically. He had been looking to prepare for a probably hostile environment, as the man who had killed his parents had been a wizard. Also the fact that he had been given such a celebrity status had made him very uneasy.

From the books he had learnt that wizards had picked a little of muggle philosophy (mostly bits of Plato's and Aristotle's works), some pre-Newtonian mathematics and physics, and some muggle alchemy. They had picked some average wizards and decided that the abilities of these average wizards should become limitations of what could be accomplished with magic. They had blended that with the knowledge they had picked from muggles and had created magical disciplines of Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology, etc. which had barely evolved since the introduction of the International Statute of Secrecy - which explains why Newton's work had never made it to magical society. The only interesting development of magical knowledge had come from India and the Far East, and from the works of Albus Dumbledore.

Therefore, he had decided not to bother himself with learning some incomplete theories, but to continue his studies of mathematics, physics, chemistry and biology, and to use knowledge of the East to develop his own magical theory using completely scientific approach. He also had decided that his only limits would be those of his own magic, and not limits decided by others.


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changes

He had been expecting this day since the Ministry disaster in his fifth year.

Since the dementor incident he had noticed the things had been off. He had been having increased difficulties in dealing with his emotions and his personality had been becoming volatile.

That had been when he had made his mistake, although he had had no idea at the time, of mentioning his problems to the old geezer.

The visions he had received during Christmas holidays had made the old man certain of his diagnosis - that Voldemort had been gaining more access to his mind through the scar.

Even today, he still wasn't sure if that had simply been Dumbledore's only mistake about him, or if the old man had used him to give Snape a chance to cement his position with Voldemort.

After the Ministry he had decided for the first time to consult a muggle brain specialist - or even better, a person who had been trained in both worlds.

Very understanding Mme Pomfrey had given him contact information of Dr Jessica Douglas, who as Mme Pomfrey claimed had been the best apprentice she had ever had. Jessica Douglas was a muggleborn who had started Hogwarts in 1976, and had lost her parents during the peak of Voldemort's reign of terror. She had become disenchanted with the magical world when she had seen that even after the fall of Voldemort, the system of magical society had still been treating muggleborns the same way as before.

Right from the start Harry had learnt two things about Dr Douglas: she was both an extremely competent doctor and an extremely beautiful woman, although the latter had had no significant impact on Harry as he had still been 15. He had considered even girls his age out of reach and had been very intimidated by any idea of involvement with girls and women, especially after the disaster with Cho Chang.

After the battery of tests and scans had been completed he had been very glad to have chosen a doctor who was in the know about his status in the magical world, because the mass in his left frontal lobe had looked very much like a tumour, and with an ordinary doctor he would had had difficulty explaining why he wouldn't want a surgical intervention.

Several things had become clear. The remnant of the curse - which he would learn the next year from Dumbledore had been a horcrux, had not been only limited to his scar, but had been occupying a part of his brain - a part whose function was, among others, regulation and coping with emotions. Presence of the horcrux actually had a very similar effect to frontal lobe lobotomy (thanks to God it had been reversible) and had resulted in his emotionless personality and lack of any interest in sex when his hormones had kicked in.

That his emotions had been becoming stronger had actually been a sign that he had been winning against the horcrux, and not the opposite like Dumbledore had diagnosed. Snape's intervention had actually caused more harm and had been the reason why Voldemort had been able to send him the vision.

After learning from Snape's memories that he had had a horcrux in his brain, Harry had understood that it hadn't been love which had made Voldemort flee from his mind, but the horcrux itself.

Originally, the horcrux had been incomplete, just a piece of Voldemort's soul, and it had been syphoning his magic like a black hole, craving compatible magic which would make it complete. Growing up with the horcrux had had the same effect on his magic as would had growing up in very strong gravity field on his muscles. When Voldemort had tried to possess him, the horcrux had recognised compatible magic and had avidly start to take it and Voldemort had run in fear, not even managing to understand what actually had happened. It had been inconceivable to the Dark Lord that his own magic could ever possibly get out of control.

The horcrux in his brain also meant he was thankful to the morons for trying to stomp out his magic. That had re-directed his magic from being wasted as accidental magic to being used to optimise his body and for protection against the monstrosity which had been hiding behind the scar.

Harry was of the opinion that it had been because his body had worked in complete harmony with his magic that he had been able to jump on the roof, like when jedis used force-enhanced jumping. He was also of the opinion that for the same reason he had managed to survive the direct hit from Dobby's bludger with just a broken arm and the bone pieces which had barely been displaced, when fanatical elf had enhanced the ball to pulverise and pass through like it had been butter through the solid wooden and magically strengthened structure of the quidditch stadium.

For all those reasons Harry had known that victory also meant a time of change, and that he had to act quickly if he wanted to repair his wand any time soon, while his magic still felt the same as usual.

He was now in a restricted part of the medical wing which was accessible only with permission from Mme Pomfrey, under her and Dr Douglas' care, waiting for any effects of his finally free magic to start manifesting.

He first started to feel his temperature rising. He felt as if having a fever. It felt like his blood and muscles were burning. Then he started to feel his spine and brain becoming heavier and heavier, and the pressure of magic was becoming greater.

When it had all become unbearable, he felt a pop inside, and briefly the pressure became directed inwards which was accompanied with feeling of freezing and nausea.

After that brief moment he felt as if tsunami of magic had swallowed him and that his body disintegrated, and he lost consciousness.


End file.
